A Father First, A Shinobi Second
by reginald D. Uchiha
Summary: During his time in wave naruto stated to help out at the local orphanage where he bonded with a kid there and decided to adopt him. Watch as naruto takes his shinobi career more seriously while taking his choice of being a father serious from the start (summary will go under a revision when the real chapter is released) PS. check out my poll it's on my profile Thank you


**~SNEAK PREVIEW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT THAT IS FINE THE REAL CHAPTER IS COMING IN A FEW HOURS OR TOMMORW DEPANDING ON THE REVIEWS THIS RECEIVE~**

**Ok please review or like/follow me as this is a preview for my new fatherly naruto fic and as I am making some last minute changes so I ask that you review so that before I post this it is to my fans liking also that real chapter will be posted as chapter two but later on when I reach like the fifth chapter this preview chapter will be deleted and the order of chapters will be synchronized like chapter 1 will be chapter 1 no preview.**

**PS. I have a poll so please check it out it's on my profile and also the pictures for this story that are seen on my profile are going under a revision as I decide to create my own thank you.**

**PPS. I am seeking a Beta so please pm me soon.**

**Reginald D. Uchiha does not own any anime used in this super ridicules short preview.**

* * *

><p>~ Tuesday 6:30 am, June 25, Land of Waves - Nami no Kuni ~<p>

Morning light peeked through a series of enormous trees in a misty forest where pants and loud crashes could be heard in a large clearing. we see a young boy that looked to be 12 slightly peaking 13, laying on the ground with cuts and bruises adoring his face and clothes. He had short golden spikey hair, with three whisker marks on each side of his face, on his head was a blue headband that had a silver plate with an engraved swirl combined with a triangle adoring it. He wore a bright "Kill Me" orange jumpsuit with blue shoulder pads and a white collar as it's theme, the last of his attire was a pair of orange pants that were rolled up to the calf and a pair of blue toeless sandals.

This boy was Uzumaki Naruto a name everyone in the leaf knew either as a friend, a son, or the symbol of destruction that would one day show it's true colors and kill them all. But who would believe such a thing from a boy who's smile could brighten anybody's day (AN: even _if his voice could also ruin it, his English voice sucks and you all know it._) will that would be 65% of the population of Konohagakure or Village Hidden in the leafs that was said to be the fire that sparked through the darkness around the Elemental Nation though this was a biased view from the civilians of the leaf but nether less it is said to be a village that did not discriminate, did not judge, was a village of hope and a symbol of inspiration having took part in all three Shinobi wars and come out on top every time. But what would cause a village that was said to have the heart and will to land a hand to anyone in need and to stand up and say "We Will Survive" to the world that only sought out it's destruction.

On October tenth twelve years ago a massive nine tailed fox suddenly appeared in the middle of konoha and with out any warning it swing from one of it's many tails causing the ground to erupt with large earth quaking shake, killing and injuring dozens even when the ninja started to fight back they only managed to push it to the front gate of the village but everything they used be it Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and the scared art of Fuinjutsu was for naught as genjutsu didn't seem work on the large chakra entity as it swatted there ninjutsu away and destroyed there fuinjutsu scrolls,

But when the fox settled in to a stance and fired off a sphere of dense chakra all seemed lost, were every ninja and civilian felt weakened and despair lace into their hearts at the inevitable death that was soon to be delivered to them, when suddenly the attack stopped mid air, as the very air seemed to consume the attack and redirect it to an unpopulated forest beyond the walls of the village.

seeing the sudden change in battle the ninja and few civilians that had not made it to the shelter looked towards the hokage monument where their leader, their inspiration and their savior the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze stood strong and unmovable even as he looked into the very eyes of kyuubi it self unafraid of the entity of death and destruction.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the super small preview and don't worry the real story is about 15,845 words and may have more so please review so that I can make some last minute changes and <strong>Also for the poll for who would be Naruto's wife and Naruto jrs mom, the two OC- Misaki Yuma look like Mikan Yuuki from To Love Ru and Asami Rita looks like yuzu Kurosaki from Bleach and the reason I'm informing you about this is because my vote (since the author also get's one) went to my OC Misaki as I love the naughty babysitter idea. Anyway good bye and thank you for reading this short preview while I finish making the last mange changes<strong>**

****PS. if the story doesn't come out tomorrow then either Tuesday or Wednesday ****


End file.
